Indepenence is More Than a Virtue
by WWEass
Summary: SLASH: After another unsuccessful attempt at snagging the World Heavyweight Championship, Dolph Ziggler is on the verge of losing his mind. To him, Vickie and Jack Swagger are the best things to ever happen to his career. Can a certain Celtic Warrior make him think otherwise? Dirty Smut, Shower Scene. Post your reviews as always! [This is a really old story, so don't be too harsh]


The year was 2012. The night was June 17th. The PPV that had just finished was No Way Out, and the crowd had felt so-so about it. Some matches just flopped (Such as the tuxedo match) while others dazzled members of the roaring crowd (Such as the opening match that featured Dolph and Sheamus). Speaking of the first Irish born World Heavyweight Champion, his body had been caressed by the droplets of water which were flowing past his sturdy body and thick thighs as he decided that a nice cold shower would take care of his needs after an intense, almost lustful match against his opposition for the night, Dolph Ziggler.

It seemed as though the two competitors had the same idea. Since Dolph Ziggler was making his way to the shower room with a towel hung over his right shoulder. As he approached the entrance to the shower room, Dolph couldn't believe his opponent was in there. But at the same time, he was looking forward to what fun they might end up having since their match was already over. Ziggler confidently walked in the showers, starting the conversation. "Well well well, if it isn't the World Heavyweight Champion drenched in water in soap." Dolph tried his best to remain calm as he walked past Sheamus and all of his soapy, muscular wet glory to a showerhead next to him.

Sheamus cocked his head to the side to see that his opponent at the PPV had walked past him. The bleached blonde superstar wasn't the only one to gain arousing thoughts; Sheamus had to think about what fun he could get up to with the American superstar. Still, Sheamus temporarily managed to wash those thoughts away, as he rubbed his thick thighs that were dripping with water while taking blatant glances at the showerhead next to him. "Ahh, if it ain't the challenger for meh title. Ya did really good fella. Ah think ya could do really well without Jack and Vickie though. They're only holding yer back."

"You think so? I was actually thinking the same thing too. Vickie's a trainwreck, and Jack has gotten really attached with me. He's losing matches left and right, and he wants me to be the only guy he fucks with, and he wants me to act the same way." Dolph was beginning to get a little irritated thinking about the drama he's been going through with Jack. "If I wanna fuck, then I'm gonna fuck! You know what I mean?"

A smile formed on the porcelain face of the Irishman. He knew that Dolph was a nice guy, but hung about with the wrong crowd. He had been in the same situation himself, back in his WWE debut. He could see what the blonde was going through, and was more than willing to offer any help he could to him. "Fella, ya can't let anyone boss yer around. If there's something yer wanna do, then just do it. Fook what Jack says and fook what Vickie says."

"Exactly! From now on, I'm gonna do whatever I want, I'm gonna do whoever I want, and I'm gonna let people do me whenever they want!" Dolph said proudly. He turned to face the World Champ and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Starting with you, 'fella'."

Sheamus' eyes widened at the feeling of Dolph's warm hand placed against his cool shoulder. He knew Dolph was an attractive guy who could receive any type of sex he wanted, whether that be from the hottest guys or the sexiest girls; Dolph was a walking sex machine, and everyone else knew it. Sheamus, on the other hand, felt that he was the polar opposite of Dolph. He wasn't that good looking, in his opinion, and he knew in his head that he wouldn't be able to match up to the looks of the Cena's and Orton's that receive lust from a majority of fans. "Fella! Yer don't really wanna be with me. Ah'm not as good lookin' as Jack or Vickie."

"Hahaha! Are you really comparing yourself to Vickie? That's ridiculous! You're so fucking hot man.. Besides, Jack has this new haircut that makes him look like a sex offender, and he talks like a 1st grader." Dolph placed his free hand on Sheamus' other shoulder. "You on the other hand, are big, muscular, and intelligent with an accent that really makes me melt every time I hear you speak. Also, your pale skin turns me on. So smooth & milky. You also look like you're packing something thick in your wrestling gear that I would love to have up my ass right about now."

Sheamus began to blush intensely upon hearing such compliments from such an attractive man. He finally realised that Dolph really wanted this, just as much as he did. He copied Dolph's actions and placed his large, pale hands onto each side of the American's shoulder. "Fella, ya don't know how much that means to meh comin' from a hottie like yew." The redhead took two steps closer to the blonde, as their bodies were only millimetres apart from each other. "Why don't ah show yew how much that means to meh?" Dolph was about to open his mouth to question what Sheamus meant, but the latter gently crashed his lips onto Dolph's. The hands that were on the Show Off's shoulders began to slowly roam around his back, before reaching his two infamously luscious ass cheeks.

All Dolph could do was return the rough kiss coming from the Celtic Warrior. He allowed Sheamus to slip his tongue into his willing mouth. The Show Off began to mimic what Sheamus was doing and began to explore the muscular pale body of the World Heavyweight Champ. He started at his thick pecs, squeezing the hard material before finding his ultra-hard nipples. Dolph pinched and tweaked the erect skin as moans of approval came from Sheamus' mouth as they kissed. Dolph continued his exploration down to the abs of Sheamus until he reached the grand prize. A thick 9 inch piece of Irish meat standing at full attention and poking Ziggler in the stomach.

The two superstars were extremely horny as of that very moment. Lust was definitely in the atmosphere as the two attractive superstars explored the other's bodies, until Sheamus found that his fat shaft was exposed to the aroused blonde. Sheamus removed his hands from those the thick cheeks of Dolph's ass and placed them at each side of Dolph's trunks, teasingly pulling the waistband up and down before the trunks were ripped off. Dolph's just as thick 7 inch erection stood proud as it met with the underside of Sheamus' 9 incher.

Once Dolph's trunks were stripped off, he broke the kiss. Ziggler slowly dropped down to his knees until he was face to face with Sheamus' thick cock. "Now I can show you why I'm called the Show Off!" With that, Dolph shoved all 9 inches of the World Champ's cock down his throat! Dolph could hear moans & groans coming from Sheamus as he rested there with the thick cock still down his throat. Dolph never gagged while the cock sat in his throat. He'd been practicing this move for several years before he came to the WWE to impress all of the guys on the roster. Sheamus continued to moan before Dolph spat the dick out and swallowed it down again in one fluid motion and spitting it out again. "Mmmm... how was that Champ?"

Once Dolph's trunks were stripped off, he broke the kiss. Ziggler slowly dropped down to his knees until he was face to face with Sheamus' thick cock. "Now I can show you why I'm called the Show Off!" With that, Dolph shoved all 9 inches of the World Champ's cock down his throat! Dolph could hear moans & groans coming from Sheamus as he rested there with the thick cock still down his throat. Dolph never gagged while the cock sat in his throat. He'd been practicing this move for several years before he came to the WWE to impress all of the guys on the roster. Sheamus continued to moan before Dolph spat the dick out and swallowed it down again in one fluid motion and spitting it out again. "Mmmm... how was that Champ?"

Sheamus didn't even know how to initially reply to that. The whole of his cock still had saliva from Dolph's flawless mouth, while he was still feeling the bliss he felt when Dolph effortlessly deepthroated him. Never before had someone been able to do that to the Celtic Warrior's man meat. "Fooking. Fantastic!" His eyes wondered down Dolph's body until he saw the painfully hard 7 inch cock desperately needing some attention, and Sheamus wasn't going to ignore that. "Fella. Has Jack ever sucked yer cock? If he did, ah'm sure ah could do a much better job than 'im."

"He sucks it. But not often. And he's HORRIBLE at it. Haha." Dolph laughed before grabbing Sheamus' head and lowering him down to his knees to begin.

Sheamus was now eye level with the head of Dolph's hard dick. The blonde was certainly well endowed, that was for sure. "Then ah'll show ya what ya have been missin'." Sheamus was nimble to engulf the whole of Dolph's thick meat into his accommodating mouth. For a big guy, Sheamus did have a lot of experience in the fine art of blowjobs. Orton and Cena would know all about that. Sheamus kept the whole of Dolph's shaft in his throat for ten seconds before lustfully bobbing his head up and down the length, as his pale nose frequently collided with the neatly shaved blonde pubic hairs that belonged to Dolph.

"Mmm...fuck yeah...that's what a blowjob should feel like." Dolph moaned. He was suprised by Sheamus' skills. Yes, they weren't as good as his skills, but he didn't expect a big guy like him to be as good as he is at the job. "Suck my balls..."

Sheamus was more than eager to comply to Dolph's orders, as the cock that was down his throat was now freed from the bigger man's mouth, as Sheamus inserted both of Dolph's balls into his mouth. Sheamus did feel like a slut, but with a guy as hot as Dolph, the former would get as whorish as he could possibly be if it meant pleasing the latter.

`"Yeah...that's it... Suck those balls!" Dolph was clearly enjoying the attention he was getting. He ran his hands through Sheamus's tall-standing red hair. Although getting his balls sucked is one of his favorite things to do, it wasn't what Dolph wanted. He wanted to get pounded. HARD. So he pushed Sheamus away from his crotch & allowed him to get back on his feet. Dolph then began to speak. "I want to get pounded. I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before. I want you to treat me like the slut I am. Get as rough with me as you want. Use me. Abuse me. I want it all."

"Fella, if that's what ya want. I'm more than happy to give it to yer." With that, Sheamus rammed Dolph's back into the wall, as the latter man's long legs wrapped around the former's sturdy waist. Sheamus plunged his cock deep into the tight pink pucker of Dolph, which made the two men moan in total pleasure as the redhead had already buried himself balls deep inside the blonde's ass.

"Yes! Gimme that dick!" Dolph screamed, totally underestimating the thickness of the Celtic Warrior's cock as it already pushed up against his prostate. Once the two were settled, Sheamus began bouncing Dolph up and down on his cock, impaling the Show Off with 9 inches of pure Irish meat. Dolph was completely speechless. The only thing he could do was plant a sloppy kiss on the Irish Stud, shoving his tongue down his throat.

Sheamus' lips were occupied by Dolph's as they enjoyed the hot and rough sex that was currently transpiring. Their tongues were swirling around each other which only added to the lust that each man felt. The feeling of Dolph's ass bouncing up and down on his cock was total bliss to the Irishman. No wonder Jack wanted to keep Dolph from others, because the bleached blonde superstar was really enticing. His face oozed sex, his body was totally alluring and his ass was arguably his most attractive trait. Sheamus couldn't help himself when his large hands squeezed the American's globes of muscle as he still managed to thrust in and out of Dolph's tightness.

Dolph began taking deep breaths whenever he felt Sheamus thrust inside him. All he could say was "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…" This continued for about 15 minutes until Sheamus released his cock from Dolph's willing ass. Sheamus then slammed Dolph's face & torso against the wet, soapy wall. Before Dolph could respond, he was interrupted by Sheamus shoving his face up Dolph's ass!

The World Heavyweight Champ's face was buried inside the wet ass cheeks of Dolph Ziggler. He was quick to delve his tongue deep inside of the blonde's tight pucker, as it began to get repeatedly thrusted in and out. He could taste dribbles of his pre-cum in Dolph's ass, but he wasn't too bothered by that. He actually liked his own taste, which only fuelled Sheamus on to plunge his large pink tongue even deeper

Dolph shivered under Sheamus' tongue as it swirled inside his ass. "Fuck!" After a while, Dolph was practically sitting on Sheamus' face. He then began to wiggle his ass while Sheamus continued his incredible rimjob.

The pale man's tongue continued to thrust in and out of Dolph's moist hole, as the Irishman's two large hands both crashed with Dolph's ass cheeks, leaving a bright baby pink mark. Sheamus was really focussed on providing the blonde with as much pleasure as he could possibly offer, and if Dolph wanted a rimjob, Sheamus would give him a damn good rimjob.

"Fuck! Jack never ate my ass. He said it was disgusting. Can you believe him?" Dolph said. "But you... you can eat my ass for hours can't you? Fuck me again, just like this. Just with your cock up my ass again."

"Well when ya put it like that…" Sheamus said no more, as he got back to his feet and wasted no time in ramming his thick Irish meat into Ziggler's wet hole. It felt a whole lot more blissful when Sheamus rammed his cock into Dolph the second time. "Damn fella! Your ass is fookin' amazing!"

"Of course my ass is fucking amazing!" Ziggler laughed. "My ass is always amazing! It's even better with a cock like yours shoved in there!" The Show Off began to push back against the Celtic Warrior's thrusts, once again showing why he's called the Show Off, and also a true Power Bottom.

Sheamus couldn't make a reply, as the hole he was currently fucking distracted him as the Irishman felt in an ocean of delight and pleasure as he felt his cock plunge in Dolph's tight wetness. However, as Sheamus pounded Dolph as rough as he possibly could, a part of him was curious what it would be like if the roles were reversed. If Dolph was the one pounding his Great White ass into oblivion.

Dolph reached over and grabbed Sheamus' pale bubbly ass, causing the Celtic Warrior to thrust deeper into Dolph's slutty ass. But a look of shock was on Sheamus' face as he felt Dolph sliding his fingers down his asscrack and until they could gently play with the soft pink hole. "You like that Sheamus?"

Whorish moans escaped the passage of Sheamus' lips as he felt Dolph's fingers tenderly circling around his bright pink pucker. No wonder Dolph claimed to be perfection, because that was what he was to the Irishman. Once he got used to the feeling of his hole getting toyed around with, the process of speaking was a lot more easier for Sheamus. "F-Fella…ah need ya d-deeper…"

"Come here..." Dolph squeezed Sheamus' cock out of his ass and pushed the World Heavyweight Champ against the wall, covering his ass with water under the showerhead in the process. He then continued playing with the Irishman's juicy ass, before pushing a single finger in the extremely tight hole.

The combination of Dolph's finger poking inside his almost virgin tight ass and the cold droplets of water rapidly spraying onto his ass almost made Sheamus scream like a bitch in heat, but the only sounds that were ringing into Dolph's ears were slutty moans of pleasure. It was certainly a delightful feeling, but Sheamus wanted more, and he certainly planned on letting Dolph know about it. "Fella…ah want yer cock in me now! Fook me like a little bitch! Ah need this so bad!"

"Have you ever been fucked before?" Dolph asked.

"Once…by Orton." It was shocking to think that a big man like Sheamus actually had a cock in his ass before, but he was a total bottom when compared to the dominance and masculinity that Orton radiated in his personality. "Please…just fook me."

"If you say so." Dolph wedged his 7 incher in between Sheamus' ass. He began poking the tight hole with his cock, which only made Sheamus moan even more. He then shoved all 7 inches of his cock up the super tight Irish ass. "DAMN!"

"Fook!" Sheamus screamed as he felt Dolph ram his hard dick inside his ultra tight pink pucker. Sheamus was moaning like a bitch in heat, and Dolph had only just begun. "Make meh a little bitch Dolph. Fook dat ass!"

Dolph grabbed Sheamus' hair and tugged on it, forcing him to arch his back, something the Irishman wasn't use to. "You like it when I grab your hair?"

"YES! Ah Fookin Love It!" Sheamus screamed at the rough treatment he was receiving, but in a good way. Sheamus was never ever dominated before like he was now, but he felt that being the submissive role was now a lot more appealing than taking a dominant role if the pleasure he was practically drowning in was any indication as to how it felt. "Fook me Dolph! Gimme that cock!"

"FUCK I want you to ride my dick!"

Dolph didn't need to say any more, as Sheamus tackled Dolph to the ground and nimbly straddled his waist. Without so much as a word escaping his lips, Sheamus quickly impaled himself onto Dolph's fat 7 inch cock.

"SHIT! Who knew you were such a fucking slut Sheamus?"Dolph moaned out. He reached back and slapped the pale, white asscheeks of The Celtic Warrior, leaving two dark red hand prints on Sheamus' ass.

"Ah'll always be a slut for yew!" Sheamus eagerly rode Dolph's dick like the latter asked. He wasn't experienced, but Sheamus did his best to withstand the whole of Dolph's thick cock. "Ya like this arse Dolph? Ya like fooking this slutty arse?"

"I fucking love your ass'!" Dolph shouted as he gave Sheamus another slap on his ass, making his thick white globes glow bright red. "I'm gonna cum!" With that, Dolph began thrusting inside the Great White's ass at a rapid speed, every thrust stabbing Sheamus' prostate & producing a cry from the Irishman. "You want me to cum inside your ass or down your throat?!" Dolph asked in a demanding tone.

Sheamus didn't know which option sounded better, but he was more than ecstatic to take any of those options. He just went for the first thing he thought of, which was his throat. "C-c-cum in ma mouth Dolph. I wanna swallow your cum." Sheamus whimpered. He definitely was the more submissive of the two as of this moment, not that he had a problem with that at all.

"You want to taste it?" Dolph laughed in Sheamus' face. With all the talking going on, Dolph never stopped his thrusts, and Sheamus never stopped his moaning. "Shit! I'm gonna Cum! Get off, and on your knees!"

Sheamus was more than eager to comply with Dolph's demand, as the larger superstar quickly removed the thick piece of meat that was pounding his hole into oblivion and got on his knees. As Sheamus waited for Dolph, the Irishman began to stroke his cock at a rapid speed in the hopes that he would cum any time soon.

"No no no. Don't jerk it. I don't want you wasting your cum on the floor when it can be in better places. Like this ass." Dolph gave his own ass a small spank before he began to fiercely jerk his own piece of meat. "FUCK!" Sheamus instantly covered the head of Dolph's cock with his mouth just in time for the Show Off to erupt several thick globs of creamy cum in the Irishman's mouth. "Shit. Let me see that mouth. Open." Dolph demanded.

Sheamus was once again eager to follow the bleached blonde's orders, as he carefully rocked his head back and opened his mouth to show Dolph the puddle of cum that was shot straight from the latter's piss slit into the former's willing mouth. Hoping for even more ribbons of cum inside his mouth, Sheamus picked up where Dolph left off and began to rapidly stroke Dolph's still hard cock.

"Ahh...Here comes some more..." Surprisingly enough, Dolph wasn't done, and about 5 more spurts of cum shot all over the face of the Celtic Warrior. Dolph always thought Sheamus was hot. But he looked even HOTTER drenched in cum! "Yeah... Now fuck me like a bitch, bitch!"

"Ya don't have to tell meh twice." With that, Sheamus leapt up flipped Dolph over so the smaller man was on all fours. The blonde's hole was exposed to the redhead for all of three seconds before Sheamus had already managed to bury himself balls deep inside Dolph's tight heat.

"Shit! Fuck!" Dolph screamed at a high pitched tone. "Spank my ass like a little bitch until you cum in this hole!"

"Fella, you're my bitch now." A smirk formed on the rugged face on Sheamus, despite him still following Dolph's order as the Irishman smacked the American on his cheeks repeatedly until they turned into a shade of crimson. "Tell meh how much ya love this dick and I'll smack your ass some more!"

Whenever he gets fucked, there's absolutely no filter. You never know what the Bleach Blonde superstar is going to say. "Keep spanking me like the slut I am! Keep pounding me! Cum deep up this fucking ass!"

"Yer such a hot little slut. Yer so fooking hot when you moan like a little bitch!" Sheamus began to wonder if Dolph was in the wrong occupation, because Ziggler would make such an ideal gay porn star. His dirty talk was extremely enticing, he had a big, fat cock and his ass was superb, to say the very least. "Fook….YES!" Sheamus shot four loads of thick cum straight from his piss slit deep inside the American's hole as the Irishman still focused on pounding Dolph into tomorrow.

"Fuck yeah!" Dolph shouted.

Sheamus gave a couple more rough thrusts into Dolph, before the Irishman slumped onto the American, not even bothering to take his cock out. "Fella, ah told ya that yer too good for Vickie and Swagger."

"I am too damn good!" Dolph turned his head to plant another kiss on the World Heavyweight Champion. A kiss that was pure lust. A parting gift for Sheamus. Until their next encounter.


End file.
